Knives may be generally classified as fixed-blade and folding-blade types. The common hunting knife and folding pocket knife are examples. The fixed-blade knife includes a backbone structure that defines an implement such as a blade with a cutting edge, and a tang to which the sides of the handle are affixed. The folding-blade knife typically joins the implement to the handle with a pivot structure. Because the sharp blade of a knife potentially can cause injury or damage when the knife is not intentionally in use, provision must be made to store the knife safely.
Fixed-blade knives are stronger and more capable of heavy duty service than folding-blade knives. When the fixed-blade knife is not in use, it is placed into a sheath that protects the knife edge from being damaged, and also protects the user of the knife and others from being injured by the sharp edge. The fixed-blade knife remains its full length when in the sheath, so that the sheath is typically carried externally to the clothing such as on a belt attachment. The sheath is a separate piece from the fixed-blade knife, and there is always the possibility that it will not be available for storage of the knife, as for example if the sheath is lost. Additionally, it is possible to damage leather and other flexible sheath materials with the cutting edge of the blade, particularly when the blade is inserted into the sheath.
The folding-blade knives are not as strong as the fixed-blade knives, because the working force must be transmitted through the pivot mechanism into the handle, but they allow the blade to be folded away for storage between the sides of the handle. The folding of the knife blade also makes the knife more compact for storage. Even so, large folding knives are sometimes carried in sheaths.
For some situations, a knife must have the strength associated with the fixed-blade knife. However, it may be inconvenient to store the knife in an externally carried sheath, due both to size and visual considerations.
There is a need for a knife which has the strength of the fixed-blade knife but is more conveniently and safely stored. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.